


A Picture to Last

by The_Sauvillian



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Friendship/Love, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sauvillian/pseuds/The_Sauvillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always the picture of grace and elegance around others, the Queen of Liars wears her lukewarm mask constantly when around others. What would happen if someone was able to see past that mask and catch a momentary glance at the girl beneath though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture to Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on the archive, so I figured I'd put up something with a bit of fluff in it. I also thought that something reader based would be a bit fun to do as well, so if anyone liked the way I did this then feel free to let me know in the comments, since I might like to tackle more Reader x [blank] works in the future. So enjoy for now and look at the end notes section for additional details.

Looking back on your first year at Hopes Peak Academy, the past year has been full of nothing but fond memories and kind friends. Initially you were nervous about being in a new setting, living in an environment where nothing seemed familiar, but thanks to the presence and smiles of your classmates, those fears had practically melted away after the very first day. It felt wonderful to be able to bond as a group, share memories, and even just being able to be yourself among the daily trials of studying and testing. Maybe being the very best at -something- wasn’t so bad after all. Yet… whenever you look back at photos of your life at Hope’s Peak, something or rather someone has stood out among them all.

No matter where the picture was taken: in class, on the school track field, at the pool, or even in the cafeteria, there always seemed to be single outcast. Perhaps others wouldn’t easily notice it, but you would, how could your gaze not gravitate towards the elegant and doll-like girl who always seemed to be by herself during photos? A stunning black dress with a skirt that billowed slightly outwards, accented with the same brilliant white frills that lined the hems of her upper sleeves. Long, black knee-high socks of the same dark color and light lace decoration on top which lead down to those blood-red heels of hers that clacked so wonderfully upon the ground to announce her presence. Of course, despite just how elegantly the girl dressed, it was always her face that captured your attention the most. She had pure, flawlessly smooth, pale skin with two piercing red eyes that seemed as if they could hypnotize you into peaceful sleep if you stared long enough, along with silky smooth jet black hair cut into blunt bangs and two impressive twin tails as well. To say that Celestia looked fit to be a princess would be an understatement, but in your mind that was the only word that could accurately describe her fairy-tale like beauty.

Despite her beauty and even her rather charming personality, however, there was something about her that always seemed “off” about her since the first day you met. During discussions in class or even afterschool activities she always seemed to be quite social, always laughing politely at jokes or happily chatting with others. When alone, however, it always seemed as if she was missing something. Although that face of hers never displayed any sort of frown or sign of sadness, only you could see something amiss in those ruby eyes of hers. Could it have been that she was actually lonely in reality? Despite how close and friendly everyone seemed, perhaps there was a chance that she really didn’t feel as if she fit in? Why was it in every picture that the class took together, she always seemed to be standing off by herself in the corner of the photo? Perhaps you didn’t know the exact reason or even the feeling that spurred your concern for Celeste, but what you did know was that it hurt to know how she painfully hid the truth away. It’s for that reason that you decided to act.

You set it up perfectly the next day, all for Celeste’s sake and well-being. After having a small chat with Hifumi, you convinced the loveable nerd to spring an impromptu photo on the class. When you walked into class as you did every morning, you set you plan in motion by making a bee-line for Celeste’s desk on the side of the room. Seeing the Lady-like girl standing near her desk, the girl put on a bright smile and clasped her hands together in greeting, “Oh my! To seek me out first thing in the morning, you must have something quite important to discuss, no?” Letting out a soft laugh of the greeting, you reply, “Hah, why does it have to be something important? I think it’s better to say that I wanted to talk to someone important instead.” Your comment was met with a soft giggle as Celeste moved a hand to politely cover her mouth, black fingernails standing out greatly against the pale skin of her fingers. “To tease a Lady in such a way, and here I thought that was my job normally,” she began, her gaze seeming a bit brighter than usual, “I appreciate the sentiment regardless, but be aware that two can pla-“ Celeste was cut-off mid-sentence however, as Hifumi entered the room rather loudly with his pristine Princess Piggles camera in hand. With a rather energetic announcement that it was picture time, most of your classmates roused themselves to attention. Mondo and Taka grinning from ear to ear with an arm around each other with Chihiro happily between them both, Sakura crossing her arms over her chest with a confident smile along with Aoi displaying double peace signs right below, along with the many other signs of friendship displayed throughout the room… except for a single person.

Before you Celeste seemed to be even paler than normal (if that was even possible). The warmth within her eyes a moment ago was gone as her pink lips were drawn into a thin line, her disposition changing entirely. It was only there for a second though, as she quickly composed herself and looked up into your face, “Ah, a picture? And at such an inopportune moment as well, I am in no state to be photographed. I hope that you forgive me, but I am a bit camera shy.” Despite the supposedly warm smile upon her face, you could tell that it was forced just like that lie that escaped from her lips. With a slight and polite bow, Celeste immediately broke away from you, instead opting to stand in the very back of the classroom, making it appear as if she had been searching for something when Hifumi mentioned the picture. Now was your chance, the risk that you would take in order to rid Celeste of the pain that you can feel lingering beneath that mask of hers.

Quickly marching to the back of the classroom, you kept your gaze on Celeste’s face as you neared closer, the smallest tinge of worry evident on her face before the mask was put up once more. Without a word, you stand next to the gambling beauty, and test your luck. Reaching downward, without a word you take Celeste’s hand into your own, wrapping your fingers around the back of her hand firmly. As you look into her face, her mask seems to shatter entirely as her mouth is slightly agape and her eyes are full of surprise. The confident and unbreakable Lady seemed to disappear entirely, instead replaced by a painfully vulnerable girl. “W-Why…?” she uttered almost under her breath, confusion still evident on her face. “Because nobody deserves to be alone,” you simple reply, giving Celeste the warmest smile you can muster. It takes a few seconds for it to register, but when it does her face seems to soften entirely, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she truly smiles at you- no, at anyone for the first time in her life. “Y-You fool… have you no shame in making a Lady cry? I will ruin my make-up this way…” she mutters with pink tinged cheeks as you feel her small fingers press affectionately into the back of your hand. With the camera set up and ready, Celeste presses herself into your side, wrapping her arm around your own as she rests her head slightly on your shoulder. With you both holding hands together, the timer on the camera begins to count down faster and faster. At the final moment, however, Celeste stands upon her tip toes and whispers in your ear, “Thank you…” as the flash and click of the lens captures the sight of her pressing her lips gently to your cheek in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this short little story came up after seeing all of the class pictures in trial six and noticing that in practically every picture Celeste seemed to be off on her own and away from the rest of the group. To me, I saw it as her not really fitting in with everyone else or at least not really having anyone that she could call a true friend. So if that was the case, what would happen if someone actually noticed and tried to comfort her? In any case, thanks for reading and feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments section!


End file.
